A disastrous day into a …
by FT.MLP.forever
Summary: Her friends plan really nice surprise for Twilight but it doesn't turn out the way they wanted. This is a one shot.
**Hey guys! This is a rewrite of my first story. Hopefully you will like this better than the last one. It's a one shot this time .**

 **I don't own MLP.**

( This has taken **place** before twilight became a princess )

It was a one typical morning when dear Twilight was woken by something definitely not a alarm clock.

"Twilight , wake up " screamed spike. "Huh , what ?" Said a half sleeping Twilight. " There's a special scroll by Princess Celestia . Looks urgent ."spike said looking at the royal scroll curiously. Twilight jerked up in bed and frantically said "Princess Celestia , important message , urgent bah!" And rushed away and came back minutes later and read the message while the five ponies and one really curious dragon looked at her . A minute or two later ,Twilight announced " Get ready , we are going to Canterlot ,right now . " " Wow , what happened , let me guess … is princess Celestia throwing a wonderful party like last time?" Said Pinkie pie cheerfully.

"Sorry to disappoint you pinkie but actually there's an invasion by Queen Chrysalis on Canterlot and we need to help out." Replied Twilight.

After Twilight left all of them giggled and they giggled hard.

" She fell for it" said rainbow dash still laughing " We are just marvellous actresses... and actors " " We aren't doing something wrong are we ?" Said Flutter shy shyly. " Of course not we are just hiding a surprise don't worry " said Applejack assuring fluttershy. Pinkie pie said

" This is going to be PERFECT"

Voice from the shadows " they have the power to look into the future . Ha ! Ha!ha!"

Rarity running all about said "oh no! I have nothing to wear " to this rainbow dash murmured " In her piles and piles of clothes she has nothing to wear"(sigh)

"I heard that and the thing that a lady should always look glamorous whatever the occasion " rarity replied.

IN THE TRAIN JOURNEY

TWILIGHT's POV

I am definitely surprised that queen chrysalis could get through Canterlot's tight security forces. I think it's best to focus on stopping her.

Spike ,to stop the awkward silence and hopefully starting a conversation said " hope it is not serious in Canterlot " " If it wasn't serious we won't be called there " said twilight , who was in an awfully foul mood . Rarity said " Calm down Twilight , he was merely making a conversation " Twilight replies in a stern low voice " There is no need for one " " stop stressing " applejack jumped in ." Please excuse me" twilight said and exited the room .

Applejack pointed out ". She is being paranoid about this " " I have to agree to that " replied Rarity looking a bit worried.

A little while later Pinkie pie asked "where's Twi…li..ght"

( train abruptly stopped)

Twilight enquired the station master about the situation and got to know that the engine was down and it would take about two hours to fix that.

"We'll have to fly "said Twilight . " My dear Canterlot clothes are going to be destroyed " said Rarity worriedly ." You have to do it or else you won't have a Canterlot to buy clothes from "and took off . " She has gotten arrogant "said Rainbow dash and took off with the others.

NOW LET'S SEE HOW CELESTIA IS DOING IN CANTERLOT

" How is everything going " asked Princess Celestia to her sister. Luna said "I've personally checked everything , anything for Twilight . I hope her birthday party goes perfectly . "

( doors flung open)

Queen Chrysalis said " Oh , her birthday is it? I'm sorry to be a spoilsport in that . You know I love messing up Celestia you certainly need better guards than that . I am here for a fight , not playing with little fillies .

Princess Celestia quickly asked Luna " get ready , we have to defend Canterlot at all costs. Call Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and Shining Armour.

While luna returns Celestia to hold them back with her royal guards .

Meanwhile our ponies are about to reach Canterlot and every pony except Twilight is going to get a not so sweet surprise as there surprise for Twilight is going to turn into a disastrous nightmare .

After reaching Canterlot

" My , this is outrageous" said Twilight looking at the fighting scene . " where's the party , what is this ?"said Pinkie pie who was surprised like all others except Twilight who couldn't get why they were surprised. " What party?"asked Twilight trying to figure out the situation.

Applejack said " we know it's your birthday today Twilight and we all planned a party for you by making an excuse so that you would come here. " But …" before she could finish her sentence she was attacked by minions.

In this, princess Celestia called her and led her to a room full of gems of green Colour and opened a chest and took out a green Necklace and give it to Twilight to wear and when she wore it she was surrounded by green waves of magic and then she landed down full of power . Princess Celestia winked at her and said " consider it an early present "and Twilight knew just what she was saying.

" And you need to use your powers the way you have always done"princess Celestia said

And dear Twilight knew her teacher well enough to understand what she was saying.

She went back to her friends and performed her spell the way she was taught together with her friends and created a massive energy burst to teleport queen Chrysalis and her minions to the place they belong.

" phew! That was surely a big fight " said Twilight very tired . Applejack said "Hun! We're really sorry about your birthday party "

"Maybe we can still celebrate " said Princess Cadence . " Yes , I we still can "said shining armour while giving Twilight a slight mischievous wink.

All of them repaired the decorations to the point they could and started celebrating.

After some time , Twilight with a smile on her face came to the stage and said " I really love the way you tried to celebrate my birthday, but I just wanted to tell you that it isn't actually my birthday today ." "oh , that definitely explains your surprised face when we told you about your birthday party." Said fluttershy . " I was going to tell you then and there but then I won't have had such a wonderful time with my friends . " said twilight smiling. Princess Cadence said ". I was going to tell them that but I thought you'd want to break the news"

Rainbow dash said " If it wasn't then how did we think it was your birthday today in the first place "

Derpy said " Actually I told you that but I was joking " " And , of course (sarcastically) we believed you " said rarity . " Maybe we got too excited about it" said Applejack wondering . And then it was a happy ending.

 **Hope you enjoyed !**


End file.
